Telemarketing calls are quite common, even for numbers on the national do-not-call list. These calls also can use automated messages, which is in contravention of existing regulations. Telemarketers' calls may not be identified at the time of receiving the call at a communication device or other type of communication devices. Therefore, a response from the mobile device to a marketer call can be limited to pre-emptily terminating the call without answering it.